


Always Find My Way Back to You

by Oatmeal_2214



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmeal_2214/pseuds/Oatmeal_2214
Summary: THIS IS NOT SHIPPING TOMMY AND TUBBO. DO NOT DO THAT. THEY ARE MINORS. On another note, enjoy!
Kudos: 10





	1. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT SHIPPING TOMMY AND TUBBO. DO NOT DO THAT. THEY ARE MINORS. On another note, enjoy!

I sit on the cold, wet dirt. It had been months since I last saw Tommy. 

“Home has been lonely without you. Ghostbur has been stealing Phil’s door. I have no idea where Techno is.” I took a moment to breathe, “If Dream saw me here he’d be pissed. I haven’t seen him in a while either.” I laughed but my heart was beating fast. Was I nervous or scared? “I wish you could come back soon. Dream said you could’ve.” 

I sit as rain starts to come down. “Do you ever think about what would’ve happened if Wilbur never formed L’Manburg? We could be on the bench right now, listening to Mellohi or Cat. I miss those days.” My throat started to close up, hot tears threatening to pour. “I miss your stupid ass jokes during dinner. Me, Ghostbur, and Phil just go quiet during any meal these days. We barely talk anyway... Ghostbur talks to me about what he remembers but Phil.. Phil stopped talking to me after I put him on house arrest.” 

A single tear ran down my face. “Do you know where Techno has been?” I asked. “I thought about all the history of L’Manburg yesterday. The disc war, the fight for our nation, the election, the festival. We’ve been through so much... Together.” A silence sat in the air for minutes besides the hard rain. That rain soon turned into a storm. I had no plans of leaving Tommy this earlier. 

“I-I’ll come back tomorrow. Bye Tommy.” I got up, wiping my hands on my trousers, I went into the Nether. The loud bubbling of the lava beneath me, overcame my ears. “Where did I go wrong..” More hot tears came streaming down my face. I walked to the old screaming station, hearing what was once Tommy’s broken screams in my head. “Shut up..! Please.” I took the old broken compass in my hand. I sat at the edge of the wood plank. “You left me too soon. I don’t get it.” I looked into the steaming lava, “I did the right thing.. didn’t I?” The compass was slipping every second I talked. “I thought you would understand.” 

I was sweating from how hot it was in there. All of a sudden I hear something behind me, “Tubbo...?” “O-Oh.. Hey.” I gave a small wave. “I’ve missed you Phil.” I turned back to look into the fresh lava. “What are you doing here? You never go in the nether, unless... Tubbo..” Phil said with concern in his voice. “Tubbo you have to realize-“ “No Phil. Just- Just go away.” I sternly said. I didn’t mean it to sound that rude but it just came out like that. “Okay Tubbo. Just be home for dinner. I love you bud.” I heard Phil’s footsteps get quieter and quieter as he walked away. 

I wanna go back. Would that be the right thing to do? The plank creaked loudly under me. My feet swayed meters above the lava. If I fell in.. would any of them care? My hands became very sweaty, “Geez” I mumbled. I felt something suddenly fall softly, out of my hands.

I looked over just in time to see the compass falling into the lava. “No..!” I pushed myself off the ledge. The way I fell was like I was in slow motion. I grabbed the compass and pulled it to my chest. I guess this is it. My plain was just static as I drowned in the boiling water. 

Tubbo_ tried to swim in lava. 

I’ll see you there Tommy.


	2. Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this isn't shipping Tommy and Tubbo. Enjoy!

I stirred around for a moment before I opened my eyes. A bright light consumed my vision. “Tubbo..?!” A voice yelled as I heard footsteps running towards me, “I knew I would see you again!” I blinked a couple times not believing what was in front of me. “Tommy! Oh my lord I missed you!” I hugged him tightly, scared to let go. “Look what I found!” He held up a purple and white disc, “Shall we listen?” He laughed. “What is it called?” “Mellohi!” He said as he pointed to the small label on it. “Ooo theres a jukebox over there! And a bench!” We ran over, Tommy put the disc in the box and sat down next to me. “What is this place anyway?” “I’m not sure. Theres a place over there thats a house type thing and it has my name on it.” He said as he slouched back. We heard footsteps coming towards us.

“Tommy? Tubbo? But... What.” The tall male stood in shock. Well I couldn’t see that because of his mask but I could tell by the way he talked. “Who are you?” Tommy said as he stood up. “Y-You.. Both of you died.. How are you here right now..?” The man started stepping back. “I thought I won when I killed you..” “Mate what the hell are you talking about?” Tommy tried to walk closer to the man but he ran. Like a stray cat. “That was strange. What was he talking about?” I said looking back at Tommy, “I don’t even know, but he seemed familiar for some reason.” 

The sun started to set as we forgot about the dude. “Its getting dark, do you wanna go spend the night in there?” Tommy pointed towards the small shack type thing. “No no I think theres something this way. I keep getting flashes in my mind. I’m not sure what it means.” Just as I said that another image popped in. It was a wood platform with small houses surrounding it. It had little stalls and water under it. I started moving towards it. Through a small tunnel, down a wood path, and a weird van. “There!” I pointed, “Maybe someone lives in those houses!” I sprinted towards the platform. 

We got up to one of the houses but it had no door. “Excuse me?” I said as I peeped inside. “Hallo!” A blonde man appeared behind me. I turned to look at him. “Tubbo.. Tommy..! You’re alive!” He hugged us but I was confused. Who was this man? “Sir, how do you know our names? Who are you?” The once smile on his face dropped into a frown. “You don’t remember? I’m Phil. Dadza?” “I’m sorry but that doesn’t ring a bell.” Tommy said. “Oh uhm. Come inside. I bet you boys are hungry.” He led us inside.


End file.
